1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fitness wear, and more specifically to fitness wear including a concealed lower back support that does not detract from the appearance of the fitness wear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people suffer from lower back disorders resulting from job-related injuries, automobile accidents, age, or athletic injuries. Commonly, rehabilitation for lower back disorders involves prescribed physical therapy in combination with an exercise program. It is well established that a continuing regimen of regular physical exercise helps to control the symptoms of the disorder. Exercises or activities that stretch and/or strengthen the muscles of the abdomen are particularly effective in this regard.
For those suffering from lower back disorders, it is advisable to stabilize the lower back during physical activity, therapy or exercise to prevent aggravation or reinjury to the lower back. Appliances for stabilizing the lower back, typically referred to as a “back brace”, are frequently employed to stabilize the lower back of those suffering from lower back disorders during work and/or exercise. Such back braces can be rigid or flexible. The most common back braces are wide belt-like garments constructed to encircle the user's abdomen from just above the hipbones to above the navel, stabilizing the five lumbar vertebrae. While such back braces are effective at stabilizing the lumbar vertebrae, they are typically entirely functional and unsightly garments from a fashion perspective. Further, the wide belt encircles the abdominal portion of the wearer's torso making exercises involving the abdominal muscles difficult or uncomfortable. It is known for wearers of back braces to remove the back brace entirely during abdominal exercises and thus risk re-injury during such exercises. Another reason why such prior art back braces are not worn is that they are singularly unattractive. Many fitness garments, particularly those designed for women, are configured to expose the woman's midriff. Wearing a traditional back brace in the form of a wide belt completely encircling and covering the abdomen is unappealing to many men and women from a fashion perspective.